Skervaldr Larsson
Skervaldr Larssonn is a Fremennik skald roleplayed by Westry. History Skervaldr was born in Gunnarsgrunn. When he reached manhood, he traveled North West to the village of Rellekka so that he could connect with the land of his ancestors. While living in the Fremennik Province, Skervaldr briefly served in the military under Jarl Thorkir Bravery. Hair of the Dog On one of his many adventures, he traveled to Canifis along with many of his Fremennik friends. They stayed in the Hair of the Dog Inn. In the middle of the night a small squad of vyres showed up demanding to know why the Fremenniks were there. An argument followed which ended in a battle between the vyres and Fremenniks. During the battle, Skervaldr escorted those who could not fight out of Canifis, and led them to the Boar Inn. The Revival of Alrekr After the battle, Skervaldr learned of the death of Alrekr. He and a few others came up with a plan to revive Alrekr, it involved gathering ancestral items of the Fremennik and retrieving Alrekr's body. The first item was an ancient crown that belonged to one of the first Fremennik Jarls. Skervaldr and a raiding party traveled deep into the caves to the east of Relleka. In the center of the caverns they found an old wizard, who had in his possession the crown they were looking for. The wizard refused to give the Fremennik warriors the crown, so they engaged him in battle. He gave proved a formidable opponent, but was eventually driven into a corner by the warriors. The wizard was skilled at deflecting melee attacks, so the Fremenniks began to throw their weapons at him until the wizard began to glow, and then dissolved. With the sorcerer defeated, the first artifact was claimed. The second item required was Alrekr's old battle-axe, which had been lost on Waterbirth Island during a Daggonoth raid. Skervaldr and his group traveled to Waterbirth where they engaged the Daggonoths in battle until the axe was uncovered. Next, Skervaldr and the others then traveled to Canifis to retrieve Alrekr's body, and with both the artifacts present, Alrekr was revived. The Rovin Invasion & Occupation Skervaldr and the entire Fremennik Army waited anxiously for the Rovin Army to arrive, and when they did, the Fremennik Army put up a good fight. By the end of the battle many were lost, and the Rovins had won. It was a sad day. Skervaldr attempted to live with the new laws that the Rovins had put in place, but he quickly grew weary of their rule. He left Rovin-controlled territory, and traveled to Waterbirth, where he lived in isolation for months. The Return to Gunnarsgrunn Skervaldr eventually grew bored of living alone on Waterbirth and made the decision to return to his birthplace, the last free Fremennik settlement, Gunnarsgrunn. On the journey from Waterbirth to Gunnarsgrunn, he had to pass through Rellekka. Not realizing that the Rovins no longer were resident there, Skervaldr traveled through the town stealthily. By chance, he came across many of his old friends in the center of Relleka, from whom he learned that the Rovins had fallen out of power, but a new empire had it's hold on Relleka: The Polemistis. He learned that they claimed to be Fremennik but had strayed from many of the old traditions. Skervaldr explained to the others that his plan had been to travel to Gunnarsgrunn, and they agreed to join him. The Quiet Years Eventually, The Polemistis were ousted from Rellekka and an election for a new Jarl was to be held. Skervaldr's companions returned to Rellekka to participate in the event, but not Skervaldr. He felt that he had experienced enough political turmoil in recent years and decided to remain at home for a time. During his time in Gunnarsgrunn, Skervaldr set aside the life of a warrior and began to dabble in poetry. He became familiar with the lyre and, with a little help from from his friend Kjell, became a somewhat competent Skald. Stranded! On a windy day in Moevyng, Skervaldr joined the great warrior, Jardar Badass, on a raiding party bound for the Wushanko Isles. Midway through their voyage, the ship was caught in a great storm. Lighting and sea creatures struck at the longship until it was a wreck. The crew of the ship all perished in the sea save for Skervaldr and Jardar, who washed up on shore of an uncharted island somewhere in the Eastern Lands. Skervaldr and Jardar spent months on the island, surviving off of fish and fresh water from a nearby oasis. Finally the two were able to create a raft which carried them to a new island. On the second island, the duo encountered a strange being called The Hammer, a malevolent wraith which has power over the undead. Skervaldr and Jardar were able to narrowly avoid this new threat with the help of a local militia group who, afterwards, offered the Fremennik warriors passage to a local port. This port is where they remain as of now. Physical Appearance Skervaldr is of average height for a human, standing at 5 feet 11 inches. He does not have an impressive build, as he prefers to spend his time composing ballads rather than training for combat.Category:Fremennik Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Guthixian Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Neutral